finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Aeroga
.]] '''Aeroga' , also known as Aero 3 and Aero III, is a recurring magic attack and an upgrade of Aero. It carries the element of Wind and is usually classified as Black Magic. Appearance Final Fantasy III Aeroga is a level 6 White Magic spell that has a base power of 115 and can be bought for 10,000 gil at Doga's Manor and Doga's Village. It inflicts both Wind and Ice-elemental damage to one or all enemies, and can be used through the item Raven's Yawn. Final Fantasy V Aeroga, previously known as Aero 3, is a Blue Magic ability for the Blue Mage Job, learned from Enchanted Fan, Magic Dragon, Elm Gigas, Crystal, Baldanders, Azulmagia, Neo Exdeath, Dark Elemental, Enuo, Cherie, and Ziggurat Gigas. It causes heavy Wind-elemental damage on a enemy or group of enemies and costs 24 MP to cast. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Ziggurat Gigas while fighting a Zephyrus or from Baldanders. Final Fantasy VII Aero3 is an enemy attack that can be used by the enemy Wind Wing and the boss Rapps. This is the only version of Aero seen in the game, and is not usable by the player in any way. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Aeroga is a Non-Elemental Magic Materia. It deals strong Wind-elemental damage. Final Fantasy XI Aeroga is a tier one elemental spell. It deals area of effect damage, potentially hitting multiple targets. -"ga" spells, as they are often referred to in the game, do more damage than tier 1 elemental magic with the same elemental type. This spell is purchasable by the intermediate Black Magic vendors in Selbina and Windurst Waters for 4,792 gil (or less, depending upon fame). Final Fantasy XII Aeroga is a Black Magicks spell, its license being Black Magick 4 that costs 40 License Points. It causes heavy Wind-elemental damage to enemies in range. It can be bought in Archades for 6,800 gil. In the Zodiac versions, Aeroga is a Black Magick 8 License that costs 70 LP. It can be bought in a magick vendor in Mosphoran Highwaste, and found in a treasure in Trial Mode Stage 80 with the Diamond Armlet equipped. Two job classes can use it: Black Mage and Uhlan, although Uhlan must obtain the License for the Chaos Esper first. Final Fantasy XIII Aeroga is a Ravager ability that costs five ATB bars, and deals Wind damage by conjuring a large tornado. It also has a minor launch effect and covers a large area. Sazh, Hope, and Fang can learn it at different Crystarium stages. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Aeroga returns with the same properties, but with a reduced cost of 3 ATB. Noel learns the spell when his Ravager Crystarium reaches level 55. It deals high Wind-elemental damage and can launch small enemies. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII It costs 40 ATB to activate and casting it causes Lightning to backflip. Aeroga can be found in a treasure sphere residing the Temple of the Goddess. Final Fantasy XIV Aero III (Aeroga in the Japanese version) is a White Mage spell and can be learned after completing the "Wake of Death" level 58 job quest. The spell deals wind-elemental damage with a potency of 50 to a target and all enemies nearby and inflicts a damage over time effect with a potency of 40 for a period of 24 seconds. The ability has a cast time of 2.5 seconds and a recast time of 2.5 seconds. Sophia uses a variant of Aero III in the extreme version of the Containment Bay P1T6 which inflicts a knockback wind-elemental area-of-effect attack that can eject players off the battlefield if they are caught in the area marker. Additionally, two more unique versions of Aero III appear usable by specific bosses. Ixali Aero III is a variant used by the Tozol Huatotl boss in Xelphatol, which deals wind-elemental damage to the entire party. Lastly, Void Aero III is an ability used by Deathgaze Hollow in Dun Scaith which creates a whirlwind in the middle of the battlefield that will explode to deal a wind-elemental damage knockback attack that will eject players from the battlefield that are not in safe areas. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Aeroga is a high level Black Magic spell. The spell costs 4 AP to cast and it has a spell power of 15. It can only be used if the Aeroga Tome item is in the character's inventory. The spell can only be purchased in Horne for 5,000 gil. Bravely Default Aeroga is a level 5 White Magic spell. It inflicts major wind damage. Group-casting is allowed. It costs 45 MP. Bravely Second: End Layer Aeroga is a level 5 White Magic for the White Mage. It deal major wind damage to one target and can be group-cast. It costs 45 MP to use. It can be bought in Grandship and Chompshire for 6400 pg. Dissidia Final Fantasy Aeroga is a HP attack for Shantotto, which is used while her Bravery is between 3,000 and 6,000, and by using the Spirit Magic: Air attack. It conjures a large whirlwind that draws in opponents. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Shantotto now casts Aeroga with Spirit Magic: Air at 2,000 - 4,000 Bravery. Aeroga also appears as a spell selectable by Onion Knight's Spellbook EX Burst, but it does nothing at all. Aeroga draws in and staggers near opponents. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Aeroga is an ability for the Summon Stone Noel I (SR). It summons strong winds that form giant tornadoes to damage the enemy. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Aeroga is the enemy ability that is used by Deathgaze during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Kingdom Hearts Aeroga is a spell in the series. In the original is mainly a defensive spell, that creates a barrier around the character and halves damage, while dealing damage and deflecting certain attacks. In the other games, it is on offensive magic that can lift enemies in the air and blow them away. Valkyrie Anatomia Aeroga is a spell used by Agnes. Gallery FFIII NES Aero2.png|''Final Fantasy III. FFIIIDS Aeroga.png|Final Fantasy III'' (DS). Aero3-ff5-snes.jpg|''Final Fantasy V'' (SNES). Aeroga-FF5-GBA.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS AerogaChar.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS/Android). FFVII Aero3.png|''Final Fantasy VII. Ffxi_aeroga.png|Final Fantasy XI. FFXII Aeroga.PNG|Final Fantasy XII. Ffxiii_AEROGA.png|Final Fantasy XIII. LRFFXIII Aeroga.png|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFXIV Aero III.png|Final Fantasy XIV. Aeroga_bravely_default.png|Bravely Default. DFF SM Aeroga.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy. PFF Aeroga Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Aeroga.png|Enemy version in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Aeroga - Lenna SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFV. FFAB Aeroga - Fran SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXII. FFAB Aeroga - Sazh SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXIII. FFAB Aeroga - Lenna SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFV. FFAB Aeroga - Fran SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXII. FFAB Aeroga - Sazh SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXIII. FFAB Aeroga - Faris UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+). FFV FFAB Aeroga - Noel UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR) FFXIII-2. Aeroga Brigade.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFAB Aeroga - Ashe Legend SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFXII. FFAB Aeroga - Fran Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFXII. FFAB Aeroga - Sazh Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Aeroga - Ashe Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFXII. FFAB Aeroga - Fran Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFXII. FFAB Aeroga - Sazh Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Aeroga - Faris Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFV. FFAB Aeroga - Noel Legend UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR Legend) FFXIII-2. Aeroga2 Brigade.png|Noel using Aeroga in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFATB Aeroga.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Aeroga.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Aeroga.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. MFF Aeroga.png|Mobius Final Fantasy. WoFF Aeroga.png|World of Final Fantasy. KH Aeroga.png|''Kingdom Hearts. BBS Aeroga.png|''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep''. Aeroga Valkyrie Anatomia.jpg|''Valkyrie Anatomia''. Etymology The "-ga" suffix denotes it is the level three form of the base Aero spell. Trivia * One of the actors in the Final Fantasy XII Suntory Potion Drink Commercial "casts" Aeroga. Category:Final Fantasy III White Magic Category:Final Fantasy V Blue Magic Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Elemental Magic Materia Category:Final Fantasy XII Black Magick Category:Final Fantasy XIII Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIV Spells Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Black Magic Category:Bravely Default White Magic Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Abilities de:Aeroga it:Aeroga